The New Boy in the Mall
by Silver Azure
Summary: Christian is a new kid in the mall, and already the gang takes a liking to him, especially Nikki... NikkixOC Don't kill me Rated T for language. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Meeting Christian

"I can't believe the Crappy Barn just opened a shoe store" scoffed Nikki as her and Jen walked passed _The Ladies Sneaker n' Shoe Barn_, they then saw a tall boy, same age as them, light skinned, wore a red baseball cap with a black hoodie, black pants and black high tops, he went in because he saw a "Help Wanted" sign. Nikki looked at him, "What self-respecting person would want to work under a franchise such as the Tacky Barn?" she chuckled, the boy looked at her; "A person who needs money" the boy chuckled back as he went into the store and Nikki and Jen walked towards the food court.

**[AT THE FOOD COURT]**

Wyatt was sitting at a table enjoying a nice hot cup of coffee, when Jen and Nikki walked up to him and sat down. "Hey Wyatt" Jen and Nikki said in unison, "Hey girls" replied Wyatt. Caitlin was busy reading a magazine to realize anybody, then bringing up the rear were Jonsey and Jude, Jonsey was grinning from ear to ear, Nikki looked up at him; "So, Jonsey what's with the grin?" asked Nikki. "You're looking at the new salesman in the Ladies Sneaker n' Shoe Barn" replied Jonsey, "Hey didn't that guy who we talked to look for a job there?" asked Jen, "Which guy brah?" asked Jude. Nikki was trying to recall what he looked like; "Uhmmm, he wore a red baseball cap and a black hoodie" said Nikki, "Oh you mean Christian?" asked Jonsey, "Yeah he's cool, we were all talking before me and him got interviewed" said Jonsey, "Oh so that's his name" replied Nikki, "That's who's name?" asked Caitlin as she was still reading her magazine, "Just this guy me and Jen bumped into before, he was kinda cute" said Nikki, "Cute?" Jonsey asked as he gave Nikki a strange look. "Don't start Jonsey" said Nikki, "What, I wasn't gonna-" said Jonsey but Nikki cut him off, "_Don't start Jonsey!_" Nikki said sternly. Jonsey just sat down and did what he was told and then out of the blue, Christian came to the food court and went up to the Lemon, "Hey could I get a Lemon Whip?" asked Christian, Caitlin lifted her head from the magazine and was astounded at his good looks, "S-s-sure" she stuttered as she prepared a lemon whip. "Hey Christian!" exclaimed Jonsey, Christian looked over and saw Jonsey; "Hey Jonsey! I got the job! Looks like we're co-workers!" exclaimed Christian, "Awesome dude!" replied Jonsey. "Here's your lemon whip, that'll be $3.00" said Caitlin as she handed him the drink, "Thanks" replied Christian as he handed the money to Caitlin and he went to sit with everyone, "Well if y'all haven't heard, I'm Christian…Christian McGrath" he said.

"Well you already know me and Jude" said Jonsey

"I'm Nikki" said Nikki

"My name's Wyatt" said Wyatt

"I'm Caitlin" said Caitlin

"My name's Jen" said Jen

Christian took a sip of his lemon whip, he cringed hard because it was sour and he hacked up a little bit of it, "Jeez this sucks" Christian said, but thankfully Caitlin didn't hear him, "Dude she hasn't really gotten lemon whips down to a T yet" said Jude, Christian just laughed it off and tried to fire down the extremely sour concoction.

**[THE NEXT DAY]**

Jonsey and Christian had waited outside the Ladies Sneaker and Shoe Barn waiting orders from, to their dismay The Clones. While they were waiting they decided to make idle chit chat, "So Jonsey, you got a girlfriend?" asked Christian, "Well _ex-girlfriend_" replied Jonsey, "Me and Nikki dated for a while but we broke up" said Jonsey. "Harsh dude, I had a girlfriend once but she was a bitch" said Christian, after 20 minutes of waiting, the Clones had arrived; "Alright you two" said Chrissy, "Here are your keys to open up and lockup at night, we're one floor up if you need anything or if you have any questions" said Chrissy who surprisingly was in a good mood. "Got it chief" said Christian, Kristen had her eyes on Christian, she gave a little wink and blew him a kiss, Christian felt awkward about it, as a relationship with one of his employers wasn't on his agenda. The Clones walked away, "Christian is like so cute!" squealed Kristen, "I like know right?" replied Kirsten, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the two squealed together as Chrissy just rolled her eyes _"Dumbasses"_ Chrissy said to herself. "Well…this is how I pictured it" said Christian, "What? Your first job?" asked Jonsey, "No, hell" replied Christian as him and Jonsey awaited their first customer. After a good 40 minutes of waiting a customer walked in, she was an obese female, "You take that one" said Jonsey, _"Bastard"_ Christian mumbled under his breath, the lady had picked up a pair of sneakers, they were a size 6 but her foot was not a size six. "I see we've made a decision, well let's try them on" said Christian. The lady took off her shoes and Christian tried to get the one sneaker on her foot but to no avail, no matter how hard he struggled he couldn't get it on, meanwhile the lady would cringe a little bit in pain; "I'm sorry, I was a size six before aerobics class, all that jumping must've expanded my foot" said the lady, "Then I see you must've fallen on your butt a time or two" Christian wisecracked. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" exclaimed the lady, "Well I'd say it behind your back but I don't have a car!" Christian wisecracked, the lady left the store in a huff, and meanwhile Jonsey was cracking up laughing in the corner, _"It's gonna be a long day"_ Christian thought to himself.

Well, its my first fic in a while but I've been up to my eyeballs in homework and finals but thank God it's all over, so yeah. A lot of fat jokes I'm using here, give credit to Ed O'Neill aka Al Bundy, because well….he's the genius behind them.


	2. What A Day So Far

"You're taking the next one!" exclaimed Christian as Jonsey began to come out of his little laughter coma, "OK…OK, I'm better now…sure no

problem" replied Jonsey still giggling a little, then another customer walked in, she was a buxom blonde, she was tall and had on a baby tee

revealing her midriff, blue tight jeans and a pair of high heels. "Thanks for letting me have this one! You get the next one!" exclaimed a lovesick

Jonsey as he rushed over to her, then another lady walked in, she was an obese one, Christian looked up at the ceiling; "That's a good one God"

he said as he winked. She was looking around and she found a pair of high heeled shoes, she walked over to Christian and sat down, she took

off her shoes and Christian much like the other woman struggled to get them on, "Sir, you know what I don't think I like this shade of blue" said

the obese lady, "Well I'll tell you what I'll do, I'll stand you in front of a mirror and I'll begin strangling you, when you reach the shade of blue that

is satisfactory to you, you yell Moo and I'll stop" said Christian. "That's it I'm taking my business elsewhere!" exclaimed the lady, "May I suggest

Jenny Craig?" replied Christian as the lady stormed out. Meanwhile Jonsey actually got the blonde's phone number and he gave her a free pair of

shoes, "Dude we're so gonna get fired, I rip on fat chicks and you just gave away a free pair of shoes" said Christian.

**[AT THE KHAKI BARN]**

Chrissy was watching what was going on in the shoe store via a monitor that was linked to the security camera in the store, "I cannot believe

Jonsey gave away a free pair of shoes! I wonder why that fat lady walked out on Christian" said Chrissy, "All I know is Jonsey is fired and either

one of you or Nikki are gonna have to go down and work with him!" exclaimed Chrissy. "I'LL DO IT!" both Kristen and Kirsten said in unison, "NO I

WILL!" they both shouted in unison again, and then the fur started flying, Kirsten slapped Kristen

"Bitch!" exclaimed Kirsten

"Whore!" exclaimed Kristen as she grabbed Kirsten's hair

"Skank!" exclaimed Kirsten as she punched Kristen

"Slut!" yelled Kristen as she spit in Kirsten's face

Boy, were those girls scrapping and it really ticked off Chrissy, "NIKK! Go down to the shoe store, you're working with Christian! TELL JONSEY TO

GET HIS SORRY ASS UP HERE NOW!" exclaimed Chrissy as everyone in the store stopped what they were doing for one brief second because of all

the commotion. "You got it" said Nikki as she left the store and went to the lower level to the shoe store and Chrissy went to successfully break

up the two fighting clones. Nikki was on the escalator going downstairs and she then got to the shoe store, she entered and say Christian asleep

and Jonsey reading a magazine, "I see you two are hard at work" Nikki joked. Christian woke up, and Jonsey looked at Nikki. "So what brings you

to our neck of woods?" asked Christian, "Well being the bearer of bad news this should come as no surprise to Jonsey" said Nikki, "What

happened?" asked Jonsey. "The Clones want you upstairs at the Tacky Barn pronto" replied Nikki, "I'm probably getting a raise!" exclaimed

Jonsey, "I wouldn't count on it" replied Nikki but Jonsey was already on his way upstairs. "So what happened?" asked Christian, "He's getting

fired for apparently giving a hot girl a free pair of shoes" replied Nikki, and before Christian could reply an old woman opened the door, "I need

some shoes" she said, "The blacksmith's around the corner!" replied Christian, "Well I never!" exclaimed the lady as she shut the door and walked

away. Nikki began to laugh, "What the hell is up with you?" she chuckled, "I'm just bored" replied Christian.

**[AT THE CRAPPY…pardon me, **_**KHAKI**_** BARN]**

Jonsey entered the store and saw Chrissy giving him an angry look, "Hey what did I do?" asked Jonsey, "THIS!" exclaimed Chrissy as she showed

Jonsey the video of him giving away a free pair of shoes, "Oh…" Jonsey said in shame, "Hand over your key, you're done!" exclaimed Chrissy as

Jonsey did what he was told; "Now OUT!" exclaimed Chrissy as Jonsey hung his head in shame, he turned and noticed Kristen and Kirsten were

battered and bruised but he didn't bother to say a word nor rat out Christian to Chrissy.

**[BACK AT THE SHOE STORE]**

"Then he says to me that's no hippo THAT'S MY WIFE!" laughed Christian as Nikki laughed too, "One question…do you have a girlfriend?" asked

Nikki, "Nah, we broke up" replied Christian, "What happened?" asked Nikki, "She cheated, the stupid bitch" replied Christian. Nikki couldn't tell him

how she felt about him, she really just couldn't muster up the strength but she knew she had to.

Well that chapter's in the books, next one will be up soon and also yet again 90% of the fat jokes or insults belong to Al Bundy (Ed O'Neill) so all credit goes to him!


	3. Feelings Finally Admitted

"_It's best if I keep my mouth shut"_ Nikki thought to herself as she really didn't want to jeopardize any chances with Christian yet but it was evident

that she liked him. Just before Christian could say something to Nikki, somebody came in, it was Kirsten. "What's up Kirsten?" asked Christian,

"AUGH! Kristen is being such a total b-i-t-c-h BITCH!" exclaimed Kirsten, Christian looked at his watch and it read 12:03pm "I got an idea, since its

lunchtime how's bout I treat you girls to some lunch" said Christian "That sounds cool, thanks" said Nikki, "You're such a sweetheart!" squealed

Kirsten, Christian and the girls were leaving the story when suddenly an obese lady stopped them; "Hold up, where do you think you're going?

Aren't you open?" scowled the lady, "I'm sorry miss but unlike your mouth we occasionally close" joked Christian, "I bought a pair of heels from

the Khaki Barn the other day and they broke and I want to know why!" exclaimed the lady as she handed the shoe to Kirsten. "Well, this is like a

pliant heel with a cork filling" said Kirsten, "Whereas you are a giant seal with a _pork_ filling" joked Christian as Kirsten and Nikki began to giggle a

bit, "You haven't heard the last of me, what goes around comes around!" exclaimed the lady, "Well considering your orbit, I got about 10 more

years!" giggled Christian as the lady stormed out, "I swear, like you're such a badass!" giggled Kirsten as Nikki was still laughing and Christian

locked up the store.

**[MEANWHILE ATHE THE FOODCOURT]**

Jonsey sat down at a table, he had a look of failure on his face, "What's the matter bruh?" asked Jude, "I got fired" sighed Jonsey, "Harsh bruh"

replied Jude. Just then, Christian, Nikki and Kirsten came to the food court, "Uh Kirsten, don't mind me asking but why are you out of the Khaki

Barn?" asked Caitlin as she dusted off a couple of lemons as business was pretty slow, "Oh it's Kristen, she's such acting like a total bitch and I

think Chrissy's siding with her, like total gag-worthy right?" exclaimed Kirsten, "Uh yeah, totally" replied Jonsey, Wyatt approached the group;

"Hey guys" said Wyatt, "Hey Wyatt" said everyone. "Um, why is Kirsten not in the Khaki Barn?" asked Wyatt, "Kristen's being a bitch, as per like

usual" said Kirsten, "Ah understood" replied Wyatt. "Hey Jonsey, if you need a job, I'll give my cousin Mason a call, he works at a shipyard not that

far from here, he can hook you up, it pays good and…on occasions, let's just say shipments sometimes…_disappear_ if you get my drift" said Christian

as he looked around just to see if anybody heard the "_Disappeared_" part but he was in the clear, he gave Jonsey his cousin's number; "If he picks

up, just say Christian sent me" said Christian as Jonsey began to dial.

**[AFTER LUNCH]**

Christian, Nikki and Kirsten returned to the shoe store, "Thanks for lunch Christian" said Kristen and her cell phone began to ring, it was a text

from Chrissy and it read;

"_Get up here now, I want to talk with you"_

"I got to go guys, thanks again for lunch Christian!" exclaimed Kirsten as she left the store and rushed upstairs. Christian sat at the cash register

bored out of his mind, he pulled out a drawing pad he kept under the counter that he had brought in on his first day of the job just to keep him

entertained, he pulled a mechanical pencil from his pocket and began to doodle, Nikki had noticed him drawing. "Hey what're you drawing?" asked

Nikki, "Ah nothing just doodling" replied Christian, "Let me see" said Nikki as she snatched it from him before he could even react, she flipped

through pages until she found something that made her eyes widen and her knees weak, it was a drawing of her, "You drew this?" asked Nikki,

Christian blushed and nodded "yes" Nikki fell in love with it, "It's amazing" said Nikki who was blushing a little, "Nobody's ever drawn a picture of

me before, would you be mad if I wanted to keep it?" asked Nikki shyly, "I want you to have it" replied Christian, "Oh you're so sweet!" said Nikki

as she gave Christian a kiss on the lips and then they both froze. "Did we just kiss?" asked Nikki, "Y-yeah, d-d-do you want to do it again?"

nervously asked Christian as Nikki smiled and nodded yes and her and Christian closed their eyes and puckered their lips and both shared a deep,

passionate kiss, meanwhile unbeknownst to them, Jonsey was watching, "Son of a bitch! You're going down Christian!" he exclaimed.

_Well there went chapter 3, fat jokes and insults belong to Al Bundy, an inspiration to me (and the reason I made Christian a grumpy shoe salesman) Also I know I paired Nikki with an OC, all of you who object please don't spam the review board with insults directed at me about Nikki being with an OC please, I hate that and I've been down that road before. Thanks again, hope your R&R and well….have a nice day! (or night depending on your time zone!)_

_-Silver Azure_


	4. Scrappers and a Scary Situation

Jonsey was so pissed off at Christian, "Man I am pissed off at Christian!" exclaimed Jonsey [told you] as he walked away in a huff. Christian didn't

even notice that Jonsey was outside and neither did Nikki as they were too busy making out, "Wow Nikki, you sure are a great kisser" said

Christian as he blushed a little bit, "Thanks, so are you" replied Nikki as she too blushed a little bit, and the door opened, it was Kirsten "Nikki-kins

we like need you upstairs for a minute" said Kirsten, "Well, I'm needed at the Tacky Barn, but I'll be back" said Nikki as she gave Christian one

final kiss on the cheek goodbye and went upstairs to the Khaki Barn with Kirsten, and while walking Jonsey saw Nikki leave the store and that

gave him ample opportunity to get at Christian, so he decided to go into the shoe store. Christian looked up and saw Jonsey; "Hey Jonsey!" said

Christian, "Don't you _hey Jonsey_ ME!" exclaimed Jonsey as he was mad at Christian, "Dude, what is your problem?" asked Christian who was

dumbfounded at Jonsey's behavior. "You're my problem!" exclaimed Jonsey, "I was gonna try and get back with Nikki, but _nooooo, _you decided to

move in and take her from me!" exclaimed Jonsey as he angrily walked up to the counter where Christian was, "Dude, I wasn't moving in on

anybody, me and Nikki began to talk and one thing led to another!" exclaimed Christian. "Bullshit!" exclaimed Jonsey as he shoved Christian, his

back hit against the wall, Christian's face was red with rage as he got up and slugged Jonsey right in the face and Jonsey hit the floor but quickly

got back up and the two were scrapping, blood and sweat and saliva were flying everywhere.

**[MEANWHILE AT THE KHAKI BARN]**

Kirsten was talking to Nikki and Chrissy was behind the register when she looked at the monitor and was astounded when she saw Jonsey and

Christian scrapping, "OHMIGOD!" exclaimed Chrissy as she saw the two on the monitor nearly killing each other. Chrissy calmed herself, "Nikki

sweetie, I need you to run down to the shoe store for a sec" said Chrissy sweetly, "Alright" replied Nikki as she didn't even know what she was

walking into, she got downstairs and when she walked into the store she was shocked to see what she was seeing and hearing, profanities and

fists and blood were flying everywhere. Nikki was frozen with shock, "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAID KISSING HER WAS LIKE KISSING A TACKLE BOX!"

exclaimed Christian as he threw a punch, "I TOLD HER THAT LIST WAS OUTDATED!" exclaimed Jonsey as he kicked Christian in the gut. Christian,

thriving in pain grabbed his gut and looked up and saw Nikki with a shocked look on her face, but Jonsey grabbed Christian and hit him in the face,

Nikki had enough. She ran in to at least try and break up the fight, she grabbed Jonsey from behind but Jonsey not realizing it was Nikki, pushed

her to the ground and she hit a chair, with force; "CRACK!" and Nikki was on the ground. Christian pushed Jonsey off and turned around and saw

Nikki crying, "Nikki, oh my God are you alright?" exclaimed Christian, "My arm…my arm" she cried as she clutched her arm, Christian took a look at it

and noticed it was disfigured meaning it was broken, Jonsey turned around too. "Nikki? Oh GOD! What happened?" exclaimed Jonsey, "Dude get

out of here! You broke her damn arm!" exclaimed Christian as he pushed Jonsey away. Then the inevitable; Nikki passed out, "DAMNIT NIKKI

WAKE UP!" Christian panicked, "DAMNIT WHERE'S MY CELLPHONE?" exclaimed Christian as he searched his pocket and found it, Christian dialed

911; "911, what is your emergency?" asked the operator, "MY FRIEND BROKE HER ARM NOW SHE'S UNCONCIOUS!" panicked Christian who was

breathing hard, "Okay sir calm down, we have you at the Galleria Mall, correct?" asked the operator, "Yeah, Ladies Shoe n Sneaker Barn first floor

to the right of the escalators!" exclaimed Christian, "Okay I'm dispatching an ambulance now"

**[In the ambulance]**

"Wha-what happened? OW, MY ARM!" exclaimed Nikki as she came out of it, she saw the paramedics watching and Christian and Jonsey were in

the ambulance with her as well. After a twenty minute drive the ambulance reached the hospital and the gang were all waiting outside, Nikki was

on the gurney thriving in pain as her parents were watching her on the gurney, but everyone knew Nikki was gonna be OK.

_Another chapter in the books, if you didn't like it please tell me without the use of profanity, insults or profane insults. Thank You and chapter 5 will be _

_up…whenever, I don't know, I'm up to my eyeballs in work _


	5. Everything is All Better

Everyone was waiting outside the E.R, but Nikki was alright, it was just a broken arm but everyone had to wait outside, Jonsey and Christian

strayed away from the group to go and talk. "Hey look, I shouldn't have started" said Jonsey, "Dude I shouldn't have even finished, you know it

takes two opposing forces to cause friction" replied Christian, "Man did we do a number on each other" chuckled Jonsey, "Yeah, you said it"

replied Christian as walked to Nikki's room. The gang and her parents were in there as well, "Hey, let's autograph that thing!" joked Christian as

he pulled a bunch of sharpie markers from his pocket, "You carry markers bruh?" asked Jude, "Yeah, inspiration can strike anywhere…but not

when it comes to a bathroom wall" replied Christian, "Um, do you guys mind if I just talk to Christian and Jonesy for a minute?" asked Nikki, her

parents shook their heads yes and everybody except Christian and Jonesy left. "OK guys…why the HELL were you both fighting?" exclaimed Nikki,

Christian and Jonesy really didn't want to speak but Jonesy broke the silence, "Well….you see, um…" he stuttered, "What Jonesy is trying to say is

that we were both acting like children, instead of settling this like mature men, we took the childish way out" said Christian, "Yeah what he said"

replied Jonesy. Nikki just rolled her eyes in disbelief, "OK, look Jonesy, we've been broken up going on a year and I met Christian, Jonesy we're

friends to the bitter end and me and I found another guy" said Nikki, "Yeah…I guess I did act like a prick" said Jonesy, "I did too" replied Christian,

"No, Christian it was my fault, I never should've started" said Jonesy, "I shouldn't have finished" replied Christian. "OK now the both of you kiss

and make up!" joked Nikki, Jonesy and Christian and Nikki had a good laugh, "Friends?" asked Christian as he extended his hand in friendship, "To

the very end!" exclaimed Jonesy as him and Christian shook hands and made up, they then invited everyone to come in, "Now let's say we all

autograph that thing!" exclaimed Christian as he pulled out his markers from his pocket;

"Ooh! I want the pink one!" exclaimed Caitlin

"I got black dude" said Jude

"I'll take red!" exclaimed Jen

"I'll take the orange one" said Wyatt

"I got blue!" said Jonesy

Which left Christian with green then they all began to write;

Christian wrote: "What do you call two fat women having a chat? A heavy discussion; I love you baby, Love always your boy toy Christian"

Jen wrote; "Keep on trucking Nikki; you're the strongest gal I know, love Jen!"

Jude wrote; "When you like get your cast off, can I have it brah?"

Wyatt wrote; "Rock on Nikki! From Wyatt"

Caitlin wrote; "Nikki, you're like the coolest friend ever, get well! Love Caitlin"

Jonesy wrote with what space he had; "You were the best girlfriend I had, you're a kick ass ex girlfriend and a great friend! Love always Jonesy!"

Nikki looked over at all her messages as her parents watched, "Oh you guys are so sweet!" exclaimed Nikki, then the doctor walked in; "Ms. Nicole

Wong? Yes, you're cleared and you can checkout" said the doc as Nikki sprung from the bed and everyone left. Nikki checked out and everything

was cool, the gang all figured they should head to the mall and get back to work but Christian looked at his watch; it read 4:54pm, "Wow, I'm six

minutes from quitting time" joked Christian as they all began to walk to the mall which was almost within earshot of the hospital albeit a few

blocks away, then Christian's cell phone rang, it was a text from Chrissy;

"_Christian, is Nikki OK? I hope she is!"_

"Yeah, she's good, just a broken arm"

"_OK good, she had us worried! Well she can have a paid vacation if she wants"_

"No problem, I'll tell her"

Christian told Nikki that she was getting a nice little paid vacation, even though she felt a little bad that Christian had to work the store alone then

he got another text;

"_Until Nikki gets back, you're up here with us and…Jonesy can have his job back at the shoe barn if he doesn't screw up again!"_

"Well Jonesy, looks like they rehired you" said Christian as he showed Jonesy the text, "SWEET!" exclaimed Jonesy. "Well, be strong Christian,

working with the Clones is a challenge in itself" joked Nikki, "Don't worry babe, everything is gonna be alright" said Christian as he put his arm

around Nikki and everyone walked off into the distance to the mall.

_Well, that's the end. Hope you enjoyed it and all, drop a review please! If you don't then don't worry it's all good. Like said before, please don't spam me _

_with such terms as oh; "Nikki and an OC? You're a bastard" or "I ain't reading this garbage because Nikki isn't with Jonesy" or any crap like that because _

_I will report and block you. Other than that like I said I hope you liked it and I thank Innocence is Beautiful and Wicked. Paramour. For being awesome _

_and reviewing! Them and those who read this, keep being awesome! I will be writing more 6Teen fics in the future and I have another one up._


End file.
